Incursion, Attraction, and Annhilation
Summary Incursion: Bloom and her friends walk into a Dark Room in Alfea and sees that there is a huge invasion brought in by the Umbra Queen. The Trix, Diaspro, and several other villains challenge them in duels. A new villain named Kira goes on strike and attacks by summoning the Umbra Queen's minions towards Domino and gives all planning rights to the Umbra Queen. Knut then appears with the Trix and Diaspro launch a second strike attack in Kasaria. Attraction: The Umbra Queen has some new tricks up her sleeve! A new group of witches in addition to the Trix and her three sisters. Bloom, in her hallowinx form tries to scare them off. Bloom and her friends rescue Emma from a Skull Trap. The Umbra Queen summons her new Dragon minions. Another group of allies comes in and destroys the Umbra Queen's Porto Bane Ru ray and then go up to the feverish mountaintops and start using grappling hooks. Sol and Sally Swamp reach the top of the mountain and face Giselle while Bloom and the Winx go to the Frutti Music Bar. Annhilation: Bloom goes through a maze in Umbrilvania to rescue Nestea from the Umbra Queen's Guards. The Magix Club, Vivian (A girl with yellow hair) and Alesta (A girl who is friends with Emma) and Sky assist the group. Characters Incursion # Bloom # Giselle # Cornelia # Aquila # Emma # Irma # Stella # Musa # Roxy # Aisha # Flora # Cassandra # Blue Orchid Queen # Umbra Queen # Trix (Icy, Stormy, Darcy) # Knut (First Winx Infinity appearance) # Diaspro # Francis O'Furious # Sol # Elwene Ehrwald # Anita Booglie # Sally Swamp # Trolls # Troll Rogues # Troll Brutes # Flying Trolls # Cyclopses # Minotaurs # Satyrs # Grim Reapers Attraction # Bloom (Hallowinx) # Giselle (Hallowinx) # Cornelia (Hallowinx) # Aquila (Hallowinx) # Emma (Hallowinx) # Irma # Cassandra # Blue Orchid Queen # Stella (Hallowinx) # Musa # Roxy # Aisha # Tecna # Flora # Mirta # Lucy # Clarisse # Marzia # Calypso # Yexie # Exie # Sunshine # Umbra Queen # Malice # Discord # Violence # The Trix (Icy, Stormy, Darcy) # The Immortals # Sol # Wicked Girls (Runya, Xitera, Kamanja) # Francis O'Furious # Lloth (First Appearance) # Trolls # Troll Rouges # Colossi # Minotaurs # Frost Giants # Gnolls # Cyber Wyverns (First Appearance) # Round Draggies (First Appearance) # Wyrm Draggies (First Appearance) # Draggaloons (First Appearance) # Firespitters (First Appearance) # Todorks (First Appearance) Annhilation # Bloom # Giselle # Cornelia #Aquila #Emma #Irma #Stella #Musa #Tecna #Aisha #Roxy #Daphne #Tine #Nestea #Sakura #The Magix Club #Vivian (First Appearance) #Alesta (First Appearance) #Mirta #Lucy #Clarisse #Khadija #Marzia #Calypso #Exie #Yexie #Danielle #Sunshine #Blue Orchid Queen #Apple #Briar #Rapunzel #Umbra Queen #Sol #Francis O'Furious #Rachel #Quinn #Zing #The Trix (Icy, Darcy, Stormy) #The Depraysie Sisters (First Appearance) #Lord Vladmir #Duchess Vladmir #Sol #Ripper (First Appearance) #Witchie Boo (First Appearance) #Elwene Ehrwald #Captain Korghus #The Dark Knight #Anita Booglie #Sally Swamp #Trolls #Elite Trolls #Troll Rogues #Minotaurs #Troll Brutes #Grim Reapers #Cyclopses #Centaurs #Gorgons